


Halfbreed : The Blood Ritual

by ophi_uchus



Series: Halfbreed Chronicles [1]
Category: Halfbreed - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Halfbreed, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophi_uchus/pseuds/ophi_uchus
Summary: Valxaris a half-breed, born of a human mother and a demon father, is adopted at a young age and trained to be a huntsmen. Ivara a human cleric, who never resorts to violence. When the two take up a job at one of the seven noble houses of Xilatra, they are expected to eliminate the demons that have suddenly begun to attack the people of the city. They soon come face to face with a phantom of Valxaris past.





	Halfbreed : The Blood Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> Hello my name is Ophiuchus, or Ophi for short. The following is a story that I have been working on for a long time. I also consider it a written version of it's soon to be webtoon counterpart. There are elements of this story that are inspired by other stories as well as many different folklore and mythology from around the world. 
> 
> Keep is mind, as you read this story there will me mature content, some part may contain extreme violence, gore, sexual content, and of course, strong language. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my originally written story. 
> 
> P.S. I'm not the greatest writer, so bare with me... LOL

PROLOGUE

 

The air was cold as ice, the sky was a grey tone with traces of blue in its hue. The trees that surrounded the village were coated with snowflakes and the ground hugged with a sheath of white frost. The sun peaked out from behind the large clouds every now and then, creating rare moments of warmth. The village of Iryas was quite, all its residents were indoors trying to keep warm, sitting by their fireplace, wrapped with their fur blankets made from the game the men had hunted in the fall. Not a soul was out wandering the streets, except from one young woman.

She wore three lairs of clothing to keep her from turning into ice, her long silk-like hair was wrapped up in a simple braided bun, and her eyes were as blue as the sky on the brightest days of the year. In her hands was a basket, covered with a born cloth keeping whatever was inside as warm as possible. She sauntered the desolate streets, keeping her eyes focused on the road ahead and made her way to the outskirts of the village borders.

Before continuing onward, she turned and looked back at the village, letting out a faint sigh. "They sent you to your death...you idiot..." She spoke softly to herself. She turned back and began to walk into the thick and dense forest that submerged around the west portion of the village. Within seconds the village was out of her sight and nothing dead thin white trees encircled her as she continued forward. A light breeze moved swiftly through the leafless branches, cause the flakes to slowly fall off of them, her footsteps fell into the deep snow easily and made a soft crunch sound with every step. The only sound that filled the forest was her footsteps, the light breeze that passed through, and the faint songs of the birds in the distances. The Valrel Forest during winter was never the best time to go venturing into, the activity of monsters and bloodthirsty creatures that reside in the forest are always high during winter. People think it's because humans have a harder time running in the snow than other races, making them easier prey during the winter. The women with the basket knew this, and so did the villagers, however, the village guards needed new weapons the common folk needs more supplies. So they sent her with a basket of goods to trade with the neighboring city beyond the forests limits. However, the possibility of her returning to the village was slim, in all honesty, they sent her on this simple but dangerous journey was because she was a so-called "pythoness." A conjurer of spirits, the image of death according to the villagers. The woman is quite the opposite. She practices in not magic, instead she studies alchemy. A knowledge feared by the people of Iryas.

The sky began to darken and the night was writhing gradually. She wasn't near her destination. Seeing the light of the sun grow dim, she soon realized that death was upon her, but despite the thought; she kept moving forward. As she proceeded, she noticed a small trace of blood and large marks of pawprints going in the same direction. As she stood in place, her eyes following the trail; a sudden interest began to consume her judgment. "Well, curiosity is going to kill this cat..." She spoke to herself and began to follow the prints and the traces of blood. As she drew closer to whatever made the tracks, the drops of blood grew bigger. When she reached the end of the red rail, there she saw a beautiful white wolf.

It was no ordinary wolf. It was twice the size of an average horse, it's fur as white as the snow that surrounded his body, its eyes were as purple as a hyacinth flower, and it's jaw and stomach area was stained with its own blood. There were two large greyish purple horns that grew from its head, behind his ears. It was a wolf demon, and it was terribly injured.

The women looked at this hapless beast as it rested it's body up against one of the larger trees. She gradually shifted closer to where it laid with caution and could feel her heart beat quicker with every step. Once hearing her impressions in the deep snow, it's large head turned in her direction and it began to growl. She paused, and held her hands up, explicating that she posed no threat. The wolf nevertheless snarled at her, exhibiting his teeth in defense. She slowly put the basket down and unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and held it out to the wolf. "I wish to help you, that's all. I am of no threat to you..." She spoke tenderly, giving a faltering smile. The wolf defensive aura began to drop as the woman got closer. He shifted his body towards her, extending his head and began to sniff the women's scarf. His gaze met hers and her retarded his head back. "Why do you wish to help?" A deep but soothing voice filled her mind. At first, she was startled but took a minute to respond. "You are injured and you seem alone." She answered. "How can a human help an elder?" Asked the voice again. "You're an elder? But I thought elders don't hurt this easily. What happened?" She asked.

"You did not answer." He snapped, irritated at her action.

"Oh, Well. I don't really think I can help if you're an elder. But I still wish to aid you to the best of my abilities"

"What if you assisted me by allowing me to kill you and feast on your dead corpse." The horned wolf, growled and moved his head closer to her; trying to intimidate her.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. "If you wanted to do so you would have done it the moment you saw me." She said with a smirk on her face. His snarl disappeared and he seemed almost discombobulated by her comment. "You lack fear..." He spoke. "You're wrong. I am deeply afraid of you right now. However, what I don't lack is concern, compassion..." She said. "So...will you allow me to help you in some way?" A minute of silence followed her question as the wolf slowly stood on all fours. A white mist began to emanate from his body, it clouded her vision. After a few seconds, the mist began to clear and there, where the large wolf was, stood a tall man with long white hair. He had pointy ears, purple glowing eyes, and two horns growing from the top of his head, similar to the wolf. He wore nothing but black leather pants and had a muscular body tone. He held his stomach area, as blood leaked out from a large gash on his side.

"You will help me in this form..." The male spoke. He turned and limped his way towards the large tree he was originally resting on, slumping down and leaned up against its trunk. The women, confused, approached the man and knelt down to him. She took her scarf and pressed it against his wound. "Your name?" He asked. The woman turned her gaze to him and smiled. "My name is Valyunana, Valyunana Cale of Iryas," she said. "And yours?" He chuckled with a smirk on his face. "You know you should never ask an elder for their names..."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"It's like making a deal with a devil."

"Oh come on. Just give me a name, nickname, title. Something"

He went silent and looked away, showing no expression. Valyunana frowned and looked down at his wound. "Kalmorlin..." He said softly as he looked down at her. "My name is Kalmorlin." He repeated. "Well, Kal. It's nice meeting you." She smiled.

Some time passed and night had fallen upon them. Valyunana wrapped her other scarf around his torso, covering his wound. Kalmorlin followed beside her as they made their way back to her home village, Iryas. "As I said before, they won't be out at this time and they'll assume I'm either dead or still traveling." She said, wrapping her arms around herself, trying to keep warm. "Why would they assume you're dead? Do they not worry about your well being?" Kalmorlin asked, sounding almost irritated at the thought. "Well, no. Not really." She said, bothered by the reality of it. "My mother was a scholar and my father was an alchemist. They were seen as sinners by the village and the church. So they burned them when I was a young girl." Valyunana explained. "They left me alone because they feared I would summon a spirit to haunt and kill them in their sleep. Not they send me off to gather supplies during winters like this. They do so to kill me without actually doing so." Kalmorlin grew irritated and disgusted at the story she explained to him. His fist tightened and his hatred for humans grew. They soon reached Iryas, ad as Valyunana said, not a person knew they arrived and walked to her cabin.

While in her home, Valyunana gathered coats and blankets for her guest. She started a fire and laid out the fur blankest out on the floor, making it comfortable to the best of her ability. "Lay here and I'll be right back with some medicine." She said as she left the room and traveled into the kitchen. She grabbed three bottles filled with a green thick substance, a bowl of water and a clean cloth, then carried it to the living room where Kalmorlin laid on fur blankets. She knelt by his side and unwrapped the bloodstain scarf. She washed the wound gently and made sure she wasn't hurting him. Kalmorlin softly moaned and groaned as Valyunana cleaned the deep gash in his stomach. She placed the green substance from the glass bottles on his injury and covered it with the cloth, cleaning it clear of blood. "Let that sit for the night and it should be better by the morning." She said, grabbing what she had and standing up to put them away. "Thank you, Valyunana Cale," Kalmorlin said with a gentle look on his face. "You're very welcome. Now rest. You can stay as long as you please." She said and went back to put everything back to where they were.

Kalmorlin stayed longer than he or she had originally planned and the two began to fall in love. Valyunana left her cabin in the village and they built a home on the outskirts of Iryas, east of her birthplace. After ten long years of being together, Kalmorlin had to leave. He told Valyunana that he would return to her within five years. He never returned. He mysterious disappeared.

Sometime after he had left, Valyunana gave birth to twins. The oldest twin was a boy, Vanril. The youngest twin was a girl, Valxaris. Valyunana gave birth to the first halfbreeds in five hundred years. She loved them nonetheless, however, life for her and her family would soon become much darker and far more deadly then she could have ever imagined.

 


End file.
